Sams new friend
by SURA-JANE
Summary: Why is a spirit attacking people and other members of their family over a course of 300 years. And how come Sam can see someone elses visions? summary sucks but give the 1st page a go and c if ur interested Rewritten and COMPLETE! Reviews welcomed
1. What was about to happen?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Supernatural!!! Everything there is owned by the great Eric Kripke. I am merely writing this fic for fun so please don't sue :o)**_

_**I have already posted this story once but after re-reading it I have changed it so it is more of a story rather than a script format. Hope you like it. Reviews always welcomed good or bad.**_

_**Set during Series 2 – I also wrote this before watching the episode containing Madison so the love story was pure luck!**_

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 1……………………………………...**

Sitting at the bar Sam, Dean, Ellen and Jo drink a beer while talking about the day's events. Looking at his watch Sam mentions that it is nearly 12.30 and that they should soon be heading home. All four of them look round as a man in his late 50's enters the bar. The man who is wearing a long black coat that comes down just above his filthy biker boots has an unshaven beard but his hair is freshly shaved down to nothing. Looking around the man notices that the room is empty apart from the foursome as he is then greeted by Ellen from behind the bar.

"Sorry hun, were closed. Can I help you with anything else?"

Without saying a word the man continues to look around the room while the foursome watch him, sensing that something isn't right.

All of a sudden the man pulls out a shotgun from underneath his jacket and aims it towards them. Grabbing Jo, Ellen ducks behind the bar while Sam and Dean pull out their guns, but before they can even get a clear aim the man fires a shot blasting Sam straight in the chest. Just as quickly he fires another shot hitting Dean. Reloading his gun the man walks around the bar where he finds Ellen and Jo who are now holding up a shot gun of their own. Without hesitation Ellen fires the gun sending the man flying to the floor. Running past the man Jo tends to Dean and Sam and then begins to scream to her mum for help when she can't find a pulse. Walking over to the mystery man Ellen notices the bullet holes in his shirt but with no sign of blood. Bending down Ellen rips open the man's shirt to discover that he is wearing a bullet proof vest. Before Ellen can warn Jo the man opens his eyes and blasts Ellen with his gun. Standing up the man makes his way towards Jo who can do nothing but walk backwards before eventually hitting the back wall of the room. Jo screams out as the man raises his gun and shoots her dead like the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In the car park of the Roadhouse is an old Blue Volkswagen Beetle where a girl in her mid 20's sits with her head bowed down towards her chest while her hands cover the top of her head. Flicking back her head and catching her breath the girl wipes the sweat away from her forehead as she looks over towards the Roadhouse. Hearing the slight sound of music and seeing people drinking through the window the girl checks her watch and sees that it is 8.30pm. Checking her appearance in the rear view mirror the girl gets out of her car and starts to walk towards the Roadhouse but then notices a shiny black Impala park a few cars up. Pulling out a knife concealed in her back pocket the girl walks over and lets down two of its tyres.

Reading the local headlines of the national paper Dean and Sam sit at the bar while Ellen serves them another beer. Hearing the door click open Sam looks up to see a young girl enter. Wearing ripped jeans and a green jumper, the girl flicks back her long brown hair and takes a seat at the bar. Putting down his paper Dean looks up and notices for the first time the girl who is now being served by Ellen.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

The girl looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights as she realises everyone in the bar is staring at her. Trying to ignore the stares she turns back to Ellen.

"Shot of Vodka please….and a beer."

"You got any ID to go with that Vodka?"

Pulling out her ID the girl hands it over to Ellen.

"Chicago hey? You're a long way from home?" Ellen asks as she pours the girl a shot of vodka then reaches for a beer from the fridge.

"Tell me about it."

"So, where you headed?"

"You know what? I don't really know."

Handing over some money the girl begins to drink her beer leaving the vodka untouched.

"Who's that?" Dean asks as he waves Ellen over.

"ID says her names Nina and she's from Chicago. Probably another stranger who's got lost on the road."

As Ellen walks away to serve another customer Dean returns back to reading his paper while Sam continues to watch Nina who now looks very agitated and restless.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

12.27am and no one is in the bar except for Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen and Nina who is now sitting at a table surrounded by three empty bottles of beer and an untouched shot of vodka. Rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes Nina checks her watch yet again while the remaining four sit at the bar talking.

"Mum, you want me to tell her were closing?" Jo says nodding towards Nina.

"Has she said anything about why she's here?" Sam says.

"No, just what drink she wants. Where about to close honey, ok?"

"Can you just give me 10 minutes? I promise I'll go after that."

"Ok."

Nina looks down at her watch and then at the clock above the bar as it clicks to 12.29am.

"I guess we should be going soon." Sam says stretching out his arms.

Looking out of the window Nina sees the man from her premonition pulling up in his car. Seeing the man get out of his car and adjust his jacket to conceal his gun, Nina stands up and takes the shot of vodka that has been with her all night. Nudging her mum, Jo nods towards Nina who has now picked up a wooden log from next to the fire place and is heading towards the front door. Standing beside the door Nina looks at the foursome by the bar who are now looking at her oddly.

"Just trust me." Nina says raising the wooden log above her head.

As the man enters the bar the door swings open hiding Nina behind it. As the door begins to close the man doesn't notice Nina who takes a step closer towards him and then strikes him across the head with the log. In an instant he falls to the floor unconscious.

"Hey, what the hell?" Ellen says looking down at the man who is not moving.

Just as Sam and Dean stand up to help the man they step back as Nina pulls out the shot gun he had hidden underneath his jacket.

"Look I'm here to help. This man was going to kill you tonight." Nina says as she heads to the bar while everyone else remains still. "Look, see." Slowly and carefully Nina places the shot gun on the bar. "I have no part in this….I was helping…If you don't believe me check his pockets, he has more bullets in there. I hope you guys understand."

With that Nina turns and runs out of the door towards her car. In quick pursuit Sam and Dean follow but are just out of reach as her car speeds off. Pulling out his keys Dean heads for his car.

"DAM IT!!" Dean says kicking his front tyre.

"What's wrong?"

"My dam tyres are flat, she must have done it."

Sam and Dean can do anything but stand and watch as Nina's car drives off and out of view.


	2. Got ya!

………………………………**CHAPTER 2 – NEXT MORNING………………………...**

Handing over some money to the mechanic Ellen gives him a warm smile while Dean and Sam look on from the front of the Roadhouse.

"Cheers Dan, say hi to Andrea for me."

The mechanic smiles and waves to Dean and Sam before getting in his truck and driving off.

"You boys owe me $150." Ellen says to Sam as Dean quickly passes her by and checks out the new tyres on his car.

"Cheers Ellen. We'll get the money back to you." Says Sam as he watches Dean check over the new tyres, really knowing that he is checking that the mechanic didn't scratch his car while replacing them.

"Don't rush. I know you boys are good for it. So where you headed off to now?"

"We will probably head into town, pick up a few supplies and then head East." Dean says standing up and giving one of the new tyres a satisfied kick.

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Sam says as he walks over to Dean.

"What is?"

"Aren't we even going to talk about that girl from last night?"

"What's there to talk about Sammy?"

"Well how about the fact that she stopped a killer from hitting the bar? How did she know what he was going to do?"

"Pure luck she must have seen him in the car park from the window or something."

"Or maybe she was part of his team." Sam and Dean turn to face Ellen with a slight confused look on their face. "Wouldn't be the first time someone got cold feet and set up a member of their own team."

"See what I mean, just leave it Sam." Dean says as he opens up the car door and gives Ellen a one waved salute before taking a seat and starting up the motor. Thanking Ellen again for the money Sam sits down next to Dean.

"Bye boys." Ellen waves as Dean and Sam drive off heading towards the direction of the local town.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After twenty minutes of driving Dean finally decides to break the silence that has been clouding over their whole journey.

"Come on then. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam says as he continues to stare out of the window.

"Sammy I know when something is bugging you. Spit it out."

Biting his lip Sam turns to face Dean.

"I just think that we should look more into what happened last night that's all."

"You mean the girl?" Dean huffs.

"Yes. Have you thought that maybe she has the same thing I do."

"You don't have anything Sammy."

"Dean, I have visions. When are you going to except that? I think that maybe she saw what was going to happen last night and came to the bar to help."

"And what she's also one of the Demon's _'conquests'_?"

"Could be Dean. I mean we've meet other people from the same background as us, maybe she is as well."

Just as Dean begins to argue more Sam cuts him off as they pass a motel.

"Dean pull over." Hesitating for a second Dean finally complies as he sees the urgency in Sam's eyes. "That's her car."

Looking towards the Motels car park, Dean notices the same Volkswagen Beetle they watched speed away from the Roadhouse last night.

"Hey whoa, where are you going?" Dean says holding on to Sam's elbow as he starts to get out of the car.

"I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Sammy just leave it."

"I think it's worth checking out Dean. Anyway, I thought you'd want to speak to her. Maybe get that $150 off her for your tyres."

Using the car as blackmail Sam knows that he has Dean on his side as he sees the anger of someone touching his beloved car build up inside him. Narrowing his eyes Dean looks towards the motel and starts the car back up.

"Ok let's go. But if this girl is just some random Thelma and Louise road trip chick then where out of here."

Pulling into the Motels car park, Dean parks up ten spaces away from the Beetle so that they are not spotted.

"Dean get down." Sam calls to Dean as he sees Nina leaving her Motel room and heading towards a diner which is across the street. Sam can't help but notice how much more refreshed and relaxed she looks from last night. Wearing the same jeans and a grey hooded jacket with a pink top underneath Nina crosses the street and enters the diner.

Taking a seat in the nearest booth Nina begins to scan the menu as another new customer enters the diner and slowly starts to walks towards her. Looking up Nina does a double take as she finds herself recognising the man in front of her as being one of the men from last night. Standing up Nina begins to head for the other exit behind her while all the time trying to hide her face from the man. Reaching out for the door Nina is greeted by the other taller male from the bar who guards the door blocking her exit.

"Hey, remember me? We just want to talk to you."

Looking back over her shoulder Nina notices Dean getting closer.

"I had nothing to do with that guy, it sounds crazy but it's true"

"I know we just..."

Before Sam can explain his doubts about her story another customer enters the diner giving Nina her chance to escape. Pushing herself past Sam causing him to fall back over a plant Nina begins to run.

"SAM!" Dean yells as Sam quickly gets back his footings and runs after Nina who crosses the road and heads towards the Motel car park.

Running passed her car Nina heads to the back of the Motel quickly followed by Sam. Passing old garages and rusty cars Sam finally catches up with Nina and grabs her by the waist before falling to the floor. As Nina begins to kick and struggle to get free Sam can do nothing else but pin her down.

"GET OFF ME! I didn't do anything."

"We are not here to hurt you."

Looking up at Sam and seeing the honesty in his eyes Nina stops struggling as Dean catches them up.

"We are not here to hurt you, ok? We want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I think we might have something in common."


	3. Let me explain!

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 3……………………………………...**

Checking out the dark dusty motel room Dean stands guard by the door while Sam runs a towel under the cold tap in the bathroom. Sitting on the bed Nina accepts the towel from Sam and begins to wipe off the scuff marks from her forehead.

"Sorry about that." Sam says apologetic as he grabs a chair and sits down in front of Nina.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We need to talk to you about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well…..how did you know what that guy was planning to do?"

Nina looks at Dean and then back at Sam.

"I didn't know he was planning anything. I just saw him from the window sitting in his car." Dean gives Sam a _'told you so'_ look. "He was loading a gun, doesn't take a scientist to figure out what's going to happen next."

"You've got your answer Sam, now can we leave?"

Sam's eyes remains locked on Nina.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth." Nina says standing up and walking over to the wardrobe where she pulls out a large brown duffel bag and throws it on the bed. As Dean watches Nina grab a few cloths off the floor he can tell that she is used to living out of a suitcase.

"No its not. Do you know what I reckon? I reckon that you saw what was going to happen last night in a vision." As Nina goes to grab a pair of jeans off the back of a chair she stops dead in her tracks. "Felt so real like you were there didn't it? When you woke up you had this overwhelming need to prevent it from happening…...at any cost."

Watching Sam, Dean stands up straight and listens as he hears for the first time the feelings his brother gets while having a vision.

With tears forming Nina turns around to face Sam.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I get them too."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Finishing off her last French Fries Nina looks up at Sam and Dean who ate their food so fast she felt like a 2 year old at a dinner party that everyone was watching, waiting for her to hurry up and finish so that they could leave and go home.

After the brief interrogation Sam and Dean gave Nina, a peace agreement was made finished off by Dean grabbing some burgers from the diner while Sam filled in Nina about his and Dean's past. An hour later Nina swallowed the last French Fries and leans back in her chair staring at the brothers.

"Soooo you're both Demon hunters?"

Dean and Sam nod.

"And while you're helping the world get rid of poltergeists and evil spirits, you're also trying to hunt this demon that for some reason is choosing random children…..killing off their parents…..and then has decided to come back 21 years later to claim the children back?"

Dean and Sam look at each other and then back to Nina and nod.

"And your one of those children."

Nina points to Sam as he nods.

"And, I'm one of those children."

Nina points to herself and Sam again nods.

"Oh Shit!!!!"

Dean can tell that Nina is trying to process the information and to his surprise she was taking it better then he thought.

"So you never knew? About the demon or the fire?" Sam says leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table.

"No, I mean I knew about the fire because my mum died in it. I don't really know much about what actually happened though as my Dad died when I was 5." Before Dean can ask _'How'_ Nina already answers. "He killed himself. He never really got over my mother's death." Dean and Sam look at each other both knowing that had their father not been so strong he could have done the same thing. "After that I went to live with my grandmother who sadly died about 2 years ago. Now it's just me, myself and I. Oh and the open road." Nina says trying to give Sam and Dean a happy smile as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Why the open road? Why not stay where you were? You must have had friends, a job?" Sam removes his arms from the table and sits back into his chair.

"Oh I did, I had all of that and so much more." Nina pauses as she stirs her drink with the straw. "You know those visions you where talking about. I started to get them about a year ago, but in the last 8 months they got really strong. I was seeing people getting murdered, women getting raped and people drowning because their car crashed over a bridge. The more I read in the papers about the people I had seen the guiltier I felt about the fact that I didn't do anything to help them. I decided one day to just pack up and leave. Follow my visions if you will."

"And that's it?" Dean says sounding unsure about her story.

"No…..When my visions got stronger I started to have these dreams. Dreams of a man with yellow eyes who would come and visit me and tell me to do some horrible things. He promised me that if I went ahead with them he would be their waiting for me with open arms. I started to feel……things towards my boyfriend." Dean and Sam perk up. "I mean our relationship was never great and we argued more than anything, but the things I were feeling weren't natural, they weren't right. I….I felt like I wanted to kill him. I didn't want to be the person that yellow eyed man was trying to make me to be so I left everyone I ever loved so that I didn't hurt them. All of my friends have moved on now anyway. Some have got married, some gone back to college. I have no family to check in with, no one would even notice if I died I expect. I'm all alone."

"Do you wish sometimes that you had done what the yellow eyed man asked? Just so you had someone to be with? Someone there to love you?"

Dean looks up at Sam, shocked by what he had just heard as to does Nina.

"NO, I would never do the things he wanted."

Seeing the pain in Nina's eyes Sam begins to feel guilty as he realises that his last comment was a bit harsh.

"Can I ask you another question?" Dean says leaning forward on the table. "Why did you let my tyres down?"

Giving a slight smile Nina sits herself up straight.

"Just a gut feeling really. I saw you two in the vision, and your car being the only one left in the car park and I just thought, if anyone is bound to follow me it would be you two. And I didn't want to followed."

Dean laughs in his mouth as he tries to hold back the anger of his car being vandalised.

"Why did the Demon choose us? And if he really is coming back for you, me and the others then why do it now?" Nina asks as she pushes her empty cup away to the side.

Biting his lip, Dean refuses to comment as Sam shakes his head at Nina.

"We don't know."

Feeling the awkwardness of silence beginning to grow, Dean nudges Sam and signals towards the door.

"We're going to check in to a room." Sam says as he starts to put on his jacket while Dean pulls out a handful of fake credit cards and begins to flip through them in order to see which one is the best to use. "If we tell you all that we now then we might be here a while. We will be right back ok?"

Leaning against the door frame Nina watches as Dean chooses an American Express Credit Card and heads over towards the reception desk.

"Can you grab me a bottle of water from the vending machine please? It's at the reception desk?"

Before Sam can say _'ok'_ he sees Nina grab her head in agony.

"NINA!"

Hearing his brother yell Dean spins round to see Nina fall to her knees holding her head while Sam, who failed to catch her in time, bends down and holds on to her shoulders keeping her steady while she wriggles with pain.

As Sam places his hands on Nina's shoulders he feels his stomach suddenly get pulled away almost ripping itself from his body. As the rest of his body catches up Sam takes a deep breath and opens his eyes where he starts to scan the surroundings around him. Standing up Sam realises that he and Nina are no longer outside the Motel room in broad daylight, but are standing in the middle of a street surrounded by darkness with Dean nowhere in sight.


	4. Your premonition or mine?

…………………………………………**CHAPTER 4………….…………………………...**

Looking around the empty dark street Sam can't help but admire each neatly lawned house that stands still against the moonlit background. With the shock of his surroundings Sam forgets about Nina kneeling on the floor until she stands up next to him and begins to take in the view.

"Where are we?" Sam says as he continues to look around the street hoping that any minute now Dean would walk around the corner and be just as much confused as he was.

"Were in one of my visions. How….how come you're here with me?"

Turning around to face Nina, Sam for the first time notices how pretty she is in the moonlight. "Your vision? Are all your visions like this?"

"Not normally. I normally feel like I'm watching it as if it's on telly or something." Nina replies wrapping her arms around her body as she shivers in the cold.

"Me too."

Looking back around the street Sam starts to look for anything out of place until Nina pulls back on his arm and turns him around to face a white house. The house sits in complete darkness except for the porch light which begins to flicker. Suddenly the light goes out and the house remains dark until they see a light come on from behind the front door. The light begins to flicker but then stops, as to does the light in the living room window. Taking a few steps towards the house Sam and Nina suddenly find themselves standing at the foot of some stairs inside a house. Removing her arms from around her chest Nina quickly realises that they are inside the house they were just watching from outside.

Feeling Nina's cold hands against his arm Sam notices her gesturing up towards the stairs where the hallway lights begin to flicker on and off. Following the trail of flickering lights up the stairs and then along a hallway Sam and Nina stop outside a bedroom door that is slightly ajar. Seeing the bedside lamp flickering from within the room Sam and Nina enter and come across a man asleep in his bed. Walking towards the foot of the bed Sam and Nina watch the man sleeping totally unaware that two strangers are in his house. Before Sam and Nina have time to think of what to do next they notice the hallway lights begin to flicker again but this time much brighter.

As the lights flicker the overwhelming feeling of someone walking up the hallway sweeps over Sam. Nina takes a deep breath as they watch on in horror as four grey, burnt looking fingers appear from the hallway clamping themselves around the bedroom doorframe. Holding on to Sam's elbow Nina watches as a distorted human shape enters the room and stands next to the bed looking down at the man. Standing no more than 5 feet tall the creature begins to jerk its neck as it takes in the smell of the sleeping mans odour. Sam looks at the creature's body which is covered in fierce burn marks as if it was once engulfed in flames. As the creature takes in another deep breath of the man's odour Sam can clearly see whip marks across its back which are so deep, dark redness of its muscles can be seen seeping though. The creature's dark, grey like complexion makes it hard for Sam and Nina to see if it is a man or woman standing before them. Hanging from the creatures neck Sam notices a green pendant which is attached to a gold necklace.

Sensing that someone is watching him the man slowing begins to open his eyes and then rubs them clean as he sees the creature standing before him. Sitting himself up the man begins to edge himself towards the other side of his bed all the while reaching out for his phone while he keeps his vision locked on the creature. Shielding Nina with his arm Sam watches as the man begins to shake with fear. Remaining quite peaceful looking the creature remains staring at the man moving its head from side to side as if taking in every possible angle of the man's frozen complexion. Just as Sam begins to think that this creature means no harm he swallows his words as its eyes turn to that of a deadly red and it flips its head back letting out a harrowing scream. Sam, Nina and the man quickly cover their ears as the creature raises its hands to reveal six inch claws retracted from each of its fingers. Bowing its head back down the creature looks back towards the man whose trembling hands begin to fumble again desperately searching for his phone from the side table. Sam and Nina release their hands from their ears as they watch the man scream out in terror as the creature jumps up on to his bed and begins to slash at his stomach with its razor sharp claws. As blood scatters the walls Nina buries her head into Sam's chest as he wraps his arms around her. Hearing the blood gurgling screams of the dying man Sam turns away and hugs Nina tighter while the creature lets out a victory shriek.

Hearing the room go once again silent, Sam opens his eyes and realises that they are now back outside the motel room and it is daylight.

"Were back" Sam says as Nina pulls her head out from his chest and looks around at the car park while Sam looks around for Dean.

"Where's Dean? He was right their"

"What was that thing?" Nina says, her voice still trembling from what she has just seen. Looking back and seeing her pale complexion Sam holds her head in his hands as he checks her over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yer I'm fine….I think"

"We need to find Dean." Sam says releasing his hands and taking another look at the car park.

"Maybe he's inside?" Nina says gesturing to her Motel room door which is still open.

Darting inside the room Sam takes a step back as he finds it completely empty apart from the motels bed, TV, dining table and chairs.

"My stuff…..it's all gone." Nina says walking around the room before standing in front of Sam and jabbing him in the chest. "Is this what you do huh?"

"What?" Sam says holding up his arms trying to defend himself from Nina.

"Go around robbing people. I trusted you, and your brother. WHO ARE YOU?" Nina's jabs turn into punches as she starts to hit Sam harder. Catching her hands in his, Sam holds Nina's still.

"Nina I have no idea what's going on."

"What about your brother?"

"Dean would never do this. He would never leave either. Something is up and we have to figure out what."

"Sorry." Nina says shrugging her hands free from his grip.

"That's ok. Let's just try to find Dean. I'll call him."

Patting down his jeans Sam fails to find his mobile phone when they hear a noise coming from inside the Motel bathroom.

"DEAN?!" Sam yells walking over to the bathroom but before he reaches it the door swings open to reveal the Motels maid. Walking past Sam the maid begins to turn down the bed as Sam and Nina watch in surprise as she doesn't question why they are there.

"Ah Hem, excuse me. Do you know where my friend's stuff is?" The maid carries on turning down the bed giving Sam no indication that she heard him. "Or my brother for that matter?" Standing next to the maid Sam looks over to Nina and huffs as the maid carries on with her duties. "Err….Hola. Coma….How good is your Spanish?"

"I don't think it's out Spanish we need to worry about Sam. She can't see us."

Taking another look at the maid Sam watches as she moves over towards the other side of the bed and begins to tuck in the bed sheets. As the maid begins to hum to herself Nina walks up beside her as Sam leans over the bed and waves his hand in front of her face. Giving no reaction the maid continues humming while Nina reaches out for her arm but then gasps as her hand goes right through it as if she was a ghost. Shaking in fear and holding her hand out in front of her face Nina takes a few steps back.

"Is she….she a ghost?"

"I don't think it's her." Nina looks at Sam who is staring at her with his mouth wide open. Looking down Nina finds herself standing in the middle of a set of draws that surround the bottom half of her body. Clasping Nina in his arms as she runs towards him Sam escorts her outside and back to the car park.

As Nina falls to the floor Sam runs his hands across his face then notices a green Volvo parked up next to him. With his index finger outstretched Sam goes to touch the car window but like Nina, his finger fails make contact and his entire hand goes through the window. Feeling the warmth from the inside of the car on his finger tips Sam quickly pulls his hand back and looks down at Nina who has just watched his failed attempt.

"What the hell is going on Sam?"

"I don't know." Sam says joining Nina on the floor and leaning back against the Volvo only causing him to go flying back and ending up lying flat on the ground. Quickly pulling himself up Sam edges himself next to Nina.

"What are we going to do?" Nina's says as Sam places an arm across her shoulders pulling her head towards his chest.

As the maid locks up Nina's motel room she is greeted by another maid who begins to speak to her in Spanish. Ignoring the laughing maids, Sam stares at the floor trying to make sense of what's happened as Nina pulls her head away from Sam's chest and looks over towards the two maids.

"What is it?"

"Sssssh." Nina says standing up and walking over towards the maids.

Remaining on the floor Sam watches Nina as she listens to the two maids talk until they break apart and go their separate ways.

"We need to get to the hospital." Nina tells Sam as he stands up and dusts himself down.

"What? Why? How do you now that?"

"I did two years of Spanish at High school and I managed to pick up on a few things that those maids where talking about."

"What did they say?"

"One maid asked the other if she knew what happened to the girl and boy from that room meaning you and me."

"And?"

"She doesn't now all she knows is that we are currently in hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Hospital is said the same in Spanish as it is English, I'm pretty sure."

Running up towards the side of the road Sam looks down at the nearest road sign.

"What are you doing?" Nina says running up behind him.

"Fancy a walk?" Sam says with a slight grin across his face then nodding towards the road sign as Nina looks at him confused.

Reading the road sign Nina curses in disbelief as it reads "LOCAL HOSPITAL 6 MILES."


	5. Whats the story Doc?

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 5……………………………………...**

Entering the hospital reception area Sam looks back and waits until he is greeted by Nina who is looking quite tired and miserable.

"You're not much of a walker are you?" Sam says as Nina huffs and puffs.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told my gym teacher at school. These legs were made for driving not walking……or running either for that matter."

Smiling, Sam heads over to the admissions desk mouth open ready to address the old woman with grey hair sitting behind the table when he realises that she can't see him. While Nina stands in the background waving her hands franticly in front of people's faces Sam leans over the desk and sees the admissions form between the old woman's elbows. Giving up trying to get people's attention Nina looks back at Sam with her hands on her hips.

"Don't look at me. I'm still feeling weasy from going through those draws."

Frowning Sam looks back at the reception desk and takes a deep breath as he slowly walks through the wooden top. Taking another quick step Sam finds himself through the desk and standing next to the old lady. Raising his hands in defeat towards Nina she replies with a sarcastic thumbs up before putting her hands back on her hips. Looking over the grey haired woman's shoulder Sam begins to scan the admission form until his eyes light up. Walking back through the desk, this time a little easier and quicker, he heads for the stairs.

"Did you find us?"

"I found a James Woods and a Jane Doe in room 302."

"How do you now that's us?"

"James Woods is one of the insurance cards we use. We kind of acquired it one day."

"You mean you stole it? So why am I the Jane Doe? Dean knows my name."

"He's protecting you. The less information he gives out about you the better. Hell for all we now you could be on the FBI's most wanted list." Sam grins as Nina's quickens her pace as she follows Sam up the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Turning down a blue corridor Sam's pace quickens as he reaches room 290 until he finally reaches room 302 but the door is closed. Taking a deep breath Sam looks at Nina and then walks through the closed door.

Opening his eyes Sam sees two hospital beds next to each other. On the left lies Nina who is quite peaceful and attached to a heart monitor. Next to her lies Sam also attached to a heart monitor with Dean sitting by his side looking quite pale and tired.

"Dean!" Sam says as he tries to touch Dean on the shoulder but fails causing him to frown just as Nina enters almost tripping over herself.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Nina's mouth drops open as she sees herself and Sam lying in the hospital beds. Walking over to Sam she notices Dean.

"Have you tried…."

"He can't hear me." Sam says cutting Nina off.

Walking over to her own body Nina looks at herself.

"Wake up……come on……wake up. ARGH DAM IT!!!!"

"I know what to do. This has happened before." Sam says as he starts to click his fingers.

"What?" Nina replies rubbing her eyes and then replacing her hands on her hips.

"A couple of months ago Dean and I were in this car accident. We were pretty messed up, Dean more than me." Sam walks over to Nina getting quite excited about his plan. "Anyway Dean was in a coma but somehow he was hunting a spirit that was targeting the hospital."

"Ok and where is this heading?"

"Dean managed to make contact with me through an Ouija Board. He moved the piece around on the board and told me what was happening to him." Sam smiles quite happy with himself.

"An Ouija board?"

"Yes. If we can just get one, or find some way of making Dean get one, we can contact him via that."

"Only one problem."

"What?"

Nina puts her hand through her own body that is on the bed.

"We can't touch anything remember. How are we supposed to move an object around an Ouija Board?"

Pulling his hands to a fist Sam hits his thighs as he begins to feel foolish at forgetting this one crucial element. Looking over towards the door Sam and Nina watch as a doctor enters causing Dean to quickly stand up and wipe the sleep away from his eyes.

"Doctor, any change?" Dean asks shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'm afraid not. Your brother here and the Jane Doe have made no improvement. I would however like to go over a few things, just so we can rule out any other conditions we have in mind."

"Ok, like what?"

Pulling out Sam's chart the doctor begins to scan over the pages of writing.

"Has your brother taken any drugs in the last month, or was he a drug user in recent years?

Dean almost spits out in anger while Nina looks up at Sam and smiles.

"What is it Sam? Are you a smoky Joe?" Nina laughs while Sam grunts the comment away.

"What are you getting at Doc?" Dean says scratching the back of his head trying to hold back the temptation to punch the doctor for asking such a stupid question.

"We are merely trying to discover if the cause of your brother and his _'friend's'_ collapse is drug related."

"NO! He does not and never has done drugs."

"And the girl?"

Sam now smiles down at Nina.

"What is it Nina? Are you a smoky Jane?"

Nina's eyes narrow as she looks back at Dean almost willing him to say the correct answer.

"No, her neither."

"I thought you didn't know the girl?"

"I don't, I mean I met her once but she seemed normal enough."

"You would be surprised as to what some people class as normal around here."

Dean's patience begins to wear thin as the doctor looks back at Sam's chart.

"Look Doc it's been 2 days. Surely you must know something as to what would make two people just collapse and end up in a coma like this?"

Sam and Nina both drop their mouths in disbelief.

"Two days!" Nina mumbles as she tries to stop herself from falling down once again.

"I'm sorry but so far all we can tell you is that your brother and his friend are in a light coma. I can assure you we are running every test to determine how and why this happened." The doctor says placing a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "Have you remembered the girls name yet at all?"

Dean looks over to Nina's body.

"No."

With a final nod the doctor writes something down on Sam's chart then leaves the room. Sitting back down besides Sam's bed, Dean reaches out and holds on to Sam's hand.

"Come on Sammy, I know you're there."

"Dean I'm here."

"I need you to wake up now you hear? I need you to do this one thing for me."

"Dean I'm here….Dean…..DEAN!"

Dean remains quiet as he looks over to Nina's bed where she remains just as peaceful as Sam.

"Sam?...Sammy?"

Seeing the tears forming in Dean's eyes Nina looks over towards Sam where a slight tear rolls down his face.

"Come on Sam we've got to go." Nina says as she walks up to Sam placing her hand into his and escorting him out of the room.

Just as Nina and Sam leave the room Dean's mobile phone begins to ring. Ignoring the first few rings Dean finally gives in and looks to see who is calling him.

"Hi Ellen."

Standing against the counter top of her bar, Ellen holds the phone tightly in her right hand as she holds a newspaper in her left.

"Dean, how's Sam?"

"Still no change, the doctor has just been in but he didn't say much."

"Listen Dean I hate to put this on you but have you seen today's paper?"

"No, why?"

"I think you should check it out. There's been a death not far from where you are."

"Are you giving me a job Ellen?"

"I think so. From what the papers say and what the police are putting it down too, it all sounds too suspicious."

Biting his lip in rage Dean holds out his phone almost tempted to throw it against the wall.

"Ellen I'm not leaving Sam. How can you even think that I would?"

"Dean I'm sorry, I know you want to stay with your brother but I just thought that……actually I don't know what I thought. Don't worry about it Dean, I'm sorry for calling you about this."

Taking a deep breath, Dean clinches his eyes tightly and then opens them making them look slightly refreshed.

"Hey Ellen don't worry. I'll go check it out. Be good to get my mind on other things for a while I guess."

"Listen, call me if there's any change on Sam ok?"

Hanging up the phone Dean looks back down to Sam.

"I'll be back soon Sammy, ok?"

Giving Sam and Nina one more glance over Dean leaves the room shutting the door behind him as he passes Nina and Sam in the hallway.

"Where's he going?"

"I have no idea." Sam says as he begins to follow Dean down the corridor.

"He looks pissed."

"He's worried."

Following Dean downstairs on to the first floor lobby, Sam and Nina look over his shoulder as he picks up a copy of a newspaper and begins to read the front page headline.

POLICE BAFFLED INTO MANS DEATH

Taking a step back Nina listens as Sam begins to read out the first column of text just as if Dean was reading it aloud in his head.

"Police today are still baffled into determine what the cause of death was to a local man found last night in Summer Hills." Sam's eyes pan down as he looks for the more important parts of information. "Police say that his injuries are that of a bear like attack although no signs of a break in or animal captivity was found throughout the house. Neighbours reported hearing nothing throughout the night although a local doctor has stated that Mr Wells would have been awake while the attack took place."

Just as Sam finishes speaking Dean folds up the paper and heads outside towards the car park.

"What's he doing?"

"Looks like he's going on a hunt."

"What? He's going a hunt? How can he do that? Were stuck up there and he's off on a hunt? Are you serious?" Nina says with her arms out in disbelief.

"Don't you get it Nina? That man from the paper is the man from your vision."

"What? No….no he's not, he can't be?"

"The man was attacked by something that the police can only describe as a bear attack. That creature we saw had six inch claws and it ripped him apart. If Dean finds out what he needs he might be able to help us."

Sam and Nina watch as Dean gets into his car and speeds off.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." Sam says holding out his hand waiting for Nina to take it.

"We didn't save him?"

"We can't save everyone Nina."

"But that's never happened to me before. I…I've always been there." Embracing Nina into a hug Sam begins to lead her upstairs.


	6. What's going on here?

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 6……………………………………...**

Pulling up at the end of a street Dean looks on as police cars and CSI vans remain parked up outside a house covered in Police tape. Pulling out a fake police ID badge and retrieving his EMF reader from the glove compartment Dean gets out of his car and heads towards the back gardens of the estate. After jumping over the fourth fence Dean finds himself in the right garden and then quickly hides behind a tree as he sees a policeman in the kitchen drinking some coffee and looking out of the window. Scanning the house Dean notices a drain pipe that leads up to a ledge just outside what looks like a bathroom window. Waiting for the right moment for when the policeman looks away Dean makes his move and jumps on to the drain pipe and begins to climb. Entering the bathroom then checking that the hallway is clear, Dean makes his way towards the bedroom which is clearly marked by police tape that takes on the form of a big X. Pulling out the EMF reader and tearing down the tape Dean enters the bedroom and starts to walk around. Scratch marks cover the walls while pools of blood scatter the carpet causing Dean to carefully watch every step he takes so as not to disturb any evidence.

Standing at the foot of the bed Dean looks around the room trying to take in the morbid visions that surround him. Blood splatter is across each four walls while the bed itself looks like a red swimming pool just waiting for someone to dive in and take a swim. Moving the EMF reader around each wall it suddenly makes a noise towards a scratch mark that is just above the beds headboard. Putting the EMF reader back in to his pocket, Dean pulls out his knife and starts to dig at something inside the scratch mark. Holding out his hand Dean catches an object and holding it up towards the light from the window he sees what looks like the tip of a finger nail that is two inches long. Putting the nail into his pocket Dean takes one more look around the room and then leaves.

Walking back to the car Dean pulls out his phone and begins to dial a number.

"Ellen, it's me Dean. Listen you were right. I've just checked the house over and it's more than a bear attack. I need you to ask Ash if he can pull up any files on the dead guy and also any files relating to his attack. I'm heading back to the hospital but you can reach me on my cell. Ok bye."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

With his father's journal resting on his lap Dean sleeps soundly in the corner of the hospital room. All is silent apart from the occasional beep coming from Sam and Nina's heart rate monitors but the silence is soon broken by laughter. Lying on the floor at the bottom of the beds is Sam and Nina. Holding his stomach in agony Sam looks at Nina who continues to laugh and finish her story.

"And then this whole plate of spaghetti just fell all over him, it was so funny, he was so mad with me."

Wiping the tears of laughter away from her eyes Nina rolls on to her stomach while Sam takes a deep breath and tries to calm down his stomach while at the same time still laughing to himself.

"I haven't laughed like that for a long time." Sam says joining Nina as he too rolls onto his belly. "Do you miss your Dad?"

"Of course. I just wish I had more time with him you now. What about you?"

"The same."

Feeling the awkwardness of their feelings growing between them Nina quickly tries to change the conversation.

"I see your brother is finally getting some sleep."

Just as Nina finishes her sentence Sam leans in and kisses her. Pulling back in shock Nina pauses for a moment but then jumps on Sam pinning him down and kisses him back. Rolling Nina over on to her back Sam lies on top of her and finds his hands begin to wonder stroking her stomach and chest. Running her hands through his hair Nina looks deep into Sam's eyes.

"Is this wrong? I mean we should be trying to figure out what to do, shouldn't we?"

"I don't know." Sam says moving some hair out of Nina's face before standing up and then helping Nina to her feet.

Dusting themselves down Sam and Nina face each other.

"Ah to hell with it." Nina says jumping onto Sam placing her lips against his as they fall to the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cradling Nina in his arms while she strokes his chest through his unbuttoned shirt Sam looks up at the ceiling full of so much happiness he doesn't notice the coldness of the marble floor beneath him.

"Do you think we will ever get back into our bodies?"

"Dean has got Ellen and Ash working with him. They won't stop until we are back with them."

Giving Sam one more kiss, Nina stands up followed by Sam who begins to do up his shirt. Running her fingers through her hair Nina begins to feel the warm sensation fill her head followed by that of pain. Grabbing her forehead Nina begins to sway back and forth unnoticed by Sam until she falls to the floor in a heap.

"Nina?"

As Sam touches Nina he feels his stomach being ripped away from his body causing him to shut his eyes and focus himself away from the pain.

Opening their eyes and standing up Nina and Sam find themselves in the middle of yet another deserted street which is in complete darkness. Holding on to Sam's hand Nina looks towards the houses until she notices a porch light begin to flicker on the nearest house. In an instant Sam and Nina find themselves inside yet another living room of a house they don't recognise. As the lights begin to flicker up the stairs and on the hallway Sam takes the lead keeping a firm grip on Nina's hand the whole way.

Entering the bedroom Sam and Nina see a middle aged couple asleep in their bed. Watching the hallway lights begin to flicker brightly the all too familiar creature appears in the door way. Jerking itself along the bedroom until it is next to the bed the creature takes in a wheezy breath as it stares down at the woman. Slowly opening her eyes the woman jumps up and pulls the sheets up towards her chest as if to protect herself. Banging on her husband's back the woman desperately tries to wake him although he doesn't move. Looking back at the creature in fear the woman covers her ears along with Sam and Nina as it lets out its harrowing scream. Taking a step back Nina finds herself making contact with the dressing table behind her.

"Sam." Nina says pulling on Sam's elbow and spinning him around. "We can touch things." Placing her hands on the table Nina begins to touch random objects.

As the creature's screaming stops it flicks out its hands to reveal the six inch claws that have retracted from its fingers nails. Desperately screaming for help the woman begins to pull on her husband's shoulders begging for him to wake up. With its right hand in the air the creature gets ready to sweep down on the woman when it is suddenly forced against the wall as Nina jumps on its back. Falling off, Nina is helped up by Sam who pulls her back out of the creature's way as it begins to swipe at the air behind it where she was just standing.

"What are you doing?" Sam yells as they watch the creature look around the room unable to see them.

"I couldn't save the last guy and so I'm not gonna let that thing take her. We can touch things here Sam, we can help."

The woman remains in her bed with the sheets pulled up to her mouth as she watches the creature take one final sweep at the air and then turning its attention back towards her.

"Sam please we have to help her!"

Knowing that Sam won't release his grip Nina pushes him aside and attacks the creature. In an instant Nina lashes out and makes contact with the creature's necklace causing it to break away and fall to the floor. The creature begins to scream out in pain while Nina is pulled back once again by Sam's strong arms. As the creature continues to scream and the woman pulls the sheets over her head, a bright green light begins to shine out from the pendant. All of a sudden the light gets stronger causing Sam and Nina cover their eyes as the light engulfs them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Giving a slight twitch Dean wakes himself up and finding himself in the hospital room he sits himself up and rubs his eyes before placing his father's journal back in to the safety of his bag. Looking over towards his brother's sleep filled state, Dean's heart skips a beat as both heart rate monitors begin to flat line. Before Dean can even stand up, Sam and Nina sit up taking in a big deep breath of air just as the heart rate monitors explode. Dean rushes over to Sam's side who, like Nina, is trying to calm down his breathing. Covered in sweat and slightly disorientated Sam looks at Dean.

"Sammy….Sammy are you ok?"

Sam struggles to talk while Nina lies back down holding on to her chest.

"V…Vision." Sam spits out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

With the help of a nurse Sam takes a sip of water while Nina remains asleep in her bed. As the nurse leaves, Sam looks towards Nina and then over to Dean who is in the doorway talking to the doctor.

"So what's wrong with them?"

"Actually we are not too sure. We still can't figure out the reason for their induced coma and now all they are showing is signs of exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?"

"Yes, quite severe exhaustion. The only thing they both need is plenty of bed rest. They should be free to go in a day or so."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

Just as the doctor goes to leave he turns back to Dean.

"Sorry, just one more thing. You said that you are Mr Woods brother, is that right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just for some of our paper work we need to fill out."

As the doctor leaves Dean takes a seat next to Sam's bed.

"Sammy what happened?"

Sam tries to sit himself up but fails causing Dean to help him up.

"I don't know Dean, it was weird. One minute we were outside the Motel room and then the next we were in this street and we saw a man getting killed by some creature."

"You had a vision?"

"It wasn't mine, it was Nina's." Sam and Dean look over to Nina who remains sleeping.

"You got pulled into her vision."

"Yes, we must be connected somehow, I don't really understand it."

"Listen I'm gonna get some coffee and when I get back you can tell me exactly what happened ok. In full detail."

Dean walks out of the room and heads towards the coffee machine that is by the nurse's station. While Dean sorts through his change he begins to hear Sam's doctor and nurse talking.

"And room 302? What should we do there?" Dean hears the nurse say.

"Just complete bed rest, check on them every couple of hours but they should be ok. If you could ring the police for me and then let me now when they arrive that would be great."

"So you're still going ahead with calling in the authority's then sir?"

"Well of course Jane. Stealing someone's identity is a crime. That man and his brother in there are as much who they say they are as I am Superman. Heavens knows who that girl is."

"But Doctor how can you be sure that their not telling the truth?"

"The James Woods who is on the insurance card that man gave us doesn't have a brother. Not a step brother, adopted brother or even a brother in law. I shall be in my office so you can reach me in there."

"Yes sir."

Dean quickly runs back to the room and shuts the door.

"What's wrong?" Says Sam as Dean pulls out two clear plastic bags of clothes from the cupboard.

"We need to get out of here. There on to us with the fake insurance card. Here's your clothes get dressed." Dean throws Sam his bag of clothes and pulls across the curtain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Checking that the hallway is clear Dean leaves the room carrying Nina who remains asleep in his arms and still wearing her hospital gown. Sam follows Dean holding the bag containing Nina's clothes but falls against the wall as he struggles to keep himself up straight.

"Dude you ok?" Dean says as he hitches Nina up and tightens his grip.

"I'm fine just tired, keep going."

The trio quickly make their escape through a fire exit door as a bunch of Doctor's walk down the hallway.

Dean and Sam quicken their pace as they reach the car park and place Nina on the back seat of their car before speeding away.

Stepping outside room 302 the doctor adjusts his white coat as the two policemen either side of him hold on to their guns that remain locked in their holsters.

"Now the boy and girl in the hospital beds will have to stay here for just a little while longer, but the other guy I guess you can take away and interview." The doctor says before opening the door and looking towards the beds where the shapes of two bodies can be seen lying underneath the covers. The policemen stand by the door while the doctor goes over to Sam's bed and then looks down in amazement. Pulling back the sheet he sees three pillows placed in the bed to give the illusion that it was still occupied. Pulling back the sheet on Nina's bed and seeing some more pillows he looks over to the policemen who begin to shake their heads.


	7. Do you now what it is?

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 7……………………………………...**

Turning around to check on Nina Sam sits back down in his seat and looks out on to the open road while Dean notices the colour start to come back in his cheeks.

"So do you know what we are dealing with? Is it a demon? Wendigo?"

"No neither. I don't know what it was, certainly nothing I've seen before. I need to do some research on the net. Did you find anything in Dad's journal?"

"No. This woman from the last vision, do you know where she lives?"

Sam remains quiet as he rethinks over the events he and Nina saw happen.

"No, it was just another street full of houses."

"Hey don't worry ok. We'll find her." Dean says trying to make Sam feel better as he sees the look of disappointment fill his face.

"109 Oakdale Avenue, West Town."

Sam turns back around and looks at Nina who begins to sit up rubbing her eyes. Giving Sam a tired smile she scraps her hair back behind her ears and looks out of the window.

"How do you now that?" Dean says as he looks back in his rear view mirror at Nina.

"I noticed some letters on the sideboard when we were in the house. Don't think it matters much anyway. Probably already too late."

Reaching down Sam holds on to Nina's hand while Dean looks on quite taken aback by his brothers loving gesture.

"Hey we're not too late ok."

"How do you now that?"

Sam struggles to come up with anything as he looks over to Dean.

"The last vision you had took place two days after you collapsed right?" Dean still continues to look back at Nina in the rear view mirror.

"I guess so."

"So you had this vision today meaning that we have 2 days to find out what we are dealing with and to prevent it from happening."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I can't, but in the mean time I guess we will stakeout the house at night just in case." Sam smiles at Dean as if thanking him for helping to reassure Nina.

"How are you feeling?" Sam begins to stroke the back of Nina's hand with his thumb.

"Like I've ran two marathons and then did twenty rounds with Mike Tyson. You?"

"About the same."

Letting go of Sam's hand Nina lies back down on the seat and closes her eyes. Looking back at his brother Dean smiles as he sees the look of happiness fills Sam's face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Ellen that's great, I'll get it set up now." Dean says putting down his phone and opening up the laptop while Sam lies on the motel bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the bathroom shower in the background. "Right then so…" Dean says as he starts to press random keys while Sam sits up smiling as he watches his brother fight with the laptop. "Where the hell is the email option on this thing?"

"Here let me do it." Sam says getting off the bed and walking over to Dean.

"No Sam you need your rest. I can figure this out."

Sam stands with his arms folded and looks down at Dean. After a few seconds Dean stands up and gestures to Sam to sit down. Taking Deans place Sam starts to tap on the keyboard.

"Ellen said that Ash is sending over some documents he found relating to our first victim." Sam continues to press the keys until a load of pages start to pop up on the screen. "What are they?"

Sam begins to flick through the pages and then stops as he reaches a picture of a smiling woman in her late thirties. He begins to read the text underneath.

"Their all newspaper clippings relating to deaths that have occurred with the same MO as our guy. This one here goes back thirty years ago. A Miss Madison was discovered when her fiancé returned home from a nightshift and found her body on the kitchen floor. Her body had been ripped open and claw markings were found throughout the house." Sam goes to the next page which shows a picture of a man in his early forties surrounded by a loving family. Sam begins to read once again. "This one here goes back forty four years ago. A Mr Dealey was found in his bed by his wife when she woke up to discover his mangled body next to hers. Scratch markings were once again found all over the bedroom walls."

"And the wife just slept through the entire attack?" says Dean.

"Looks that way. The police put all of these deaths down to animal attacks although it was never actually proven."

Sam starts to flick through the other pages bringing up more and more photos of men and women, all of whom are different ages.

"Wait a minute go back one page." Dean says pointing to one of the windows on the screen. "Mr Wells, is that our guy?"

"No….this guy was killed in the seventies."

"You think their related?"

"I'll look into it. I'll also cross check the other victims and see if I can find any relevance between them."

Dean stands behind Sam watching him work his magic on the laptop when the bathroom door opens. Both brothers look round and see Nina walk out with a towel wrapped round her body. Her long brown hair sticks to her back as it begins to drip with water. Picking up her bag Nina returns to the bathroom shutting the door. Looking down at Sam, Dean nudges him and gestures him back towards the laptop.

"Picked a good one there Sammy."

"Whatever Dude." Sam smiles as he gets back to work.


	8. Presenting our killer!

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 8……………………………………...**

As Sam stares intently at his laptop while sitting on his bed, Nina checks over her playing cards one more time before smiling at Dean and placing them face up on the table.

"HA HA read them and weep Dean."

Seeing Nina's straight flush, Dean throws his cards down in anger and begins to mumble something under his breath. After handing over his money Dean picks up the cards and begins to shuffle them.

"Where did you say you learnt to play again?"

"I didn't." Nina gives a slight smile out of the corner of her mouth while Dean almost drops the cards as he tries to hide his anger at losing to a girl. "My grandmother had a weekly poker game she used to take me to."

Dean continues to shuffle the cards and then re-deals them.

"You're not used to losing are you Dean?" Nina says as she picks up her cards.

"Just warming up ok. It's been a while."

"I'm sure it's not the first time you've used that line." Nina says raising her eyebrows while trying to hide her smug grin behind her cards. Just as Dean goes to fight back he is cut off as Sam comes over and places the laptop down in the middle of the table. Sam doesn't notice as Nina and Dean look up at him unimpressed.

"Guys I think I got something. So far I've found 53 deaths all with the same pattern as our Mr Wells dating back to nearly 300 years ago. And check this out, so far ten people from Mr Wells immediate family have all died from suspicious circumstances. His Uncle, his great grandfather, his great great Uncle before that, the list goes on. This woman here, Kelly Velour, she died last year from another supposed Bear attack in her home. I managed to track down at least eight people from her family tree all dying in the same way."

"And all of these deaths go back 300 years?" Dean says putting down his cards followed by Nina.

"To the day. You want to know another weird thing. Everyone in Wells, Madison, Dealeys and Kelly Velour's family where all the same age when they died."

"You mean the same age as each other?" Says Nina as she takes a sip of water.

"No I mean everyone in the Wells family who died were all forty four, the Madison family were thirty seven, Dealeys forty five…"

Nina and Dean nod as they start to understand.

"In all I have found ten people whose family trees are full of more murders then you can imagine. One of them is a Mrs Porter who is our lady from the last vision you had."

"You sure all these people have had the same deaths going back to 300 years ago? I mean can you be exact?" Dean asks.

"Well some peoples records were harder to track down than others because of adoption and some being lost but I'm pretty certain. Plus they all tie in with the connection I found."

"Don't tell me? The connection is that they've all had murders in their family?" Dean looks up at Sam who now begins to type on his laptop.

"No…..they are connected to this." Sam brings up on screen a pencil drawing of a young lady with long black hair who is being burned at the stake. "This is Elizabeth West. She was only 22 years old when ten people from the local village beat, wiped and then finally burnt her at the stake for being a witch."

"But there were thousands of women who got burnt at the stake for being a witch. What makes you think that Elizabeth is the one causing all these deaths?" Dean looks at Nina as if he was just about to say the exact same question.

"Because unlike some others Elizabeth was really a witch. Potions, spells, black magic, you name it she did it. Also look what she has around her neck."

Dean leans in for a closer look as Nina pulls the laptop over towards her and scans the picture.

"That's the necklace from around the creature we saw." Swiping back the laptop Dean takes a look for himself.

"I only managed to find one article about Elizabeth which says that before she died a curse was placed on all ten people involved in her death. A curse which Elizabeth placed"

"What kind of curse?" Dean says looking up from the screen.

"A hex. Elizabeth said that she would return to kill each immediate member of their family once they turned to the exact age each person stood before her."

Sam steps back and shrugs off the urge to tap himself on the back as Nina stands up and gives him a proud hug followed by a kiss.

"Don't mind me guys. I'll just sit here and try to figure out how to kill this thing."

"Well I think I have already figured that out too. I started to think about the last vision you had Nina, and do you remember what happened when you knocked the pendant off from around her neck."

"Yer she started to scream, as if in pain."

"I'm betting that the pendant is acting like some sort of portal that lets her come and go into different generations so she can fulfil her curse. If we destroy the pendant then I'm pretty certain we will destroy her."

Sam sits down in Nina's chair and looks at Dean as if waiting for him to confirm his theory.

"Ok, so we go to this Mrs Porters house tomorrow night and wait for the bitch."

"How are we going to do that Dean? Knock on the door and then say 'Hi, we believe a witch from 300 years ago is going to kill you tonight because your great, great, great, great, great Auntie burnt her at the stake'"

"Well I can only think of one other option Sam, but you know what that means?" Dean leans back in his chair and looks at Nina and then back at Sam raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, no way." Nina remains standing looking at the brothers slightly confused. "There's no way we are going to do that Dean, it's too dangerous."

"Sam it's the only way."

"She's not being bait."

"Wait a minute. What are you guys talking about?" Says Nina joining in on the conversation.

"There's a spell…"

"Dean, no."

Nina holds up her hand instructing Sam to be quiet while she fixes her eyes upon Dean.

"There's a spell we can do which will trick Elizabeth into believing that someone else is this Porter lady."

"Yer, but we've never actually done it yet alone seen it be done?" Sam says with his voice slightly raised as he prepares for would could be an entire night of arguments and disagreements.

"That's not true. I've seen it done." Says Dean.

"Oh really when?" Sam looks at Dean ready for his brother's sentence of excuses and lies.

"When you was at college. A month after you left, Dad and I were fighting this poltergeist which was terrorising young males in a small town just East of Texas. We figured out the next victim, and Dad remembered this spell he was shown from some old Witch who dealt in Black Magic."

"Dad used himself as a guinea pig?"

"No…..I did." Sam looks at Dean in disbelieve. "Nothing happens when you take it. You feel slightly light headed but then nothing. Did the job though, and Dad wrote it all down in his journal."

"What does the spell involve?" Nina asks.

"Just some herbs, lock of the woman's hair, a few hocus pocus words and then you've got yourself a nice tasting potion to drink. Whoever drinks it won't turn into the intended victim, you just steal their aura for a few hours tricking the spirit, or witch in this case, into believing that they are the person their after."

"You want me to drink the potion?"

Sam goes to speak but is beaten by Dean.

"We wouldn't ask unless we had too. The victim is a woman and so we need a woman to drink it."

"But we're not going to do that though are we Dean?" Sam says almost spitting through his gritted teeth. "There are other options we can take."

"I'll do it." Sam and Dean look up at Nina in surprise. "I'll do it. Like you said Sam, we can't exactly knock on her door and tell her that a witch is out to kill her. This is the only way."

Bowing his head and running his hands through his hair Sam looks back up at Dean and nods.

"Well that's sorted. I'm going to head out into town and pick up some supplies. Sam you try and find us a place where we can trap this witch. Somewhere private and isolated, hopefully no witnesses if you get me." Dean says as he stands up and begins to put on his jacket. "I'll go get us some coffee as well. Got a feeling it's going to be a late night."

As Dean begins to look for his keys Nina walks over towards the bed and puts on her favourite grey hooded jacket while Sam remains seated. Just as Nina zips up her jacket she begins to feel the all too well sensation shooting up the back of her head. Clutching her head in her hands Nina falls to her knees.

"NINA!" Sam says jumping up but finds himself being held back by Dean. "Dean let me go."

"Not this time Sammy. I'm not letting you go again."

Sam can do nothing but watch as Nina holds her head in her hands and shakes with pain on the floor. Suddenly Nina stops shaking and tries to catch her breath as she sits herself up. Knowing that it is now over Dean let's go of Sam and watches as he helps Nina up and sits her on the bed.

"Nina….Nina are you ok?" Sam asks as he wipes away the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Sam….." Nina looks at Sam as a wave of fear fills her face. Pulling Sam closer she wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh Sam."

"Did you have another vision? Was it the same woman?" Dean looks at Sam who shakes his head in anger at him for holding him back.

Nina slowly lowers her arms and looks at Dean.

"Err yer….the woman."

"What happened?" Dean asks still ignoring Sam's deadly stare.

"Just the same as before only this time I couldn't stop it. It killed her."

Nina looks back up at Dean but then quickly diverts her gaze as he looks back at her as if he suspects she's hiding something.

"You got this sorted Sam while I head out?" Sam gives Dean a nod and then watches him leave while Nina tries to fight back her tears and clutches on to him even tighter.


	9. The morning before!

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 9……………………………………...**

Walking into the Motel room Dean sees Sam fast asleep in his bed. Grabbing hold of the door Dean slams it shut causing Sam to sit up right almost jumping out of his skin.

"Morning sleepy head. Did I wake you?" Dean says smiling as he takes off his jacket and collapses on to his bed.

"Morning." Says Sam as he wipes his eyes and then looks around the room for Nina before spotting the closed bathroom door. "What time is it?" Sam says as he yawns and lies back down.

"8.30. I staked out that woman's house until she left for work this morning. Not even a cat came within 10 feet of her garden last night."

"You must be exhausted." Sam yawns.

Dean looks over to the dining table and sees four silk pouches all tied up with dead wood. Next to them is a plastic bowl full of herbs which he brought the night before, being soaked in holy water. Looking back at Sam, Dean smirks as he watches him trying to sort out the bed sheets that seem to be entwined with each other.

"I see you had a productive night?"

"We made four potion bags, as instructed, for each corner of the room and started the other potion process. Another hour and those herbs should be ready

"I wasn't talking about that." Dean says giving Sam a sly smile as he takes off his boots.

"Nothing happened Dean." Sam says standing up and putting on some jeans over his boxer shorts before sitting back down on the bed.

"Really? Is that why only one bed has been slept in?" Dean winks at Sam who just smiles and then grabs the remote and turns on the TV. "Where is Nina anyway?"

"Err I'm guessing in the bathroom."

"Is she still ok for tonight? No second thoughts?"

"She's cool Dean."

"Right, well I'm going to get some sleep, don't forget you two are heading over to that Porter woman's house today to get some of her hair."

"But you just said she's gone off to work. How are we meant to get some hair?"

"Just because she's gone off to work doesn't mean that her hair brush has. Oh and by the way I now realise why her husband works from home."

"Why?"

"Because of the gardener."

Sam looks at Dean a bit concerned and then seeing his brother reaction Dean holds up his hands.

"Gardener is a chick Sam! And a pretty fine one at that. I know I'd work from home if it meant staring at her all day while she dug around in the dirt."

"Dean please, it's still early."

Standing up and stretching Dean heads over to the bathroom door.

"Hey Nina hurry up will ya." Dean says as he knocks on the door. "Nina?" Dean looks at Sam who is now in tunnel vision mode as he watches cartoons on the telly. "Hell with this." Dean turns the handle expecting to find it locked but the door swings open to reveal an empty bathroom. "Sammy." Laughing at the cartoon Sam looks up and sees Dean standing in the bathroom doorway. "She's not in here."

"She has to be in there." Sam replies getting out of his bed and then entering the bathroom pulling back the shower curtain.

"Where the hell is she Sammy? You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her."

Grabbing the back of his neck Sam tries to remember if he heard Nina leave the room last night. Pulling out his cell Dean begins to dial a number just as the front door opens and Nina walks in carrying a brown paper bag and three cups of coffee.

"Hi guys."

Putting his phone back in his pocket Dean rolls his eyes at Sam who run's over and helps Nina with the bag.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you." Sam says as Dean takes a seat at the table and begins to admire Sam's handy work with the potion bags.

"I went to get breakfast. I got up early and thought I would surprise you both. Muffin?" Nina says as she pulls out a bag of muffins and then throws them to Dean who raises his hand.

"Nina you can't just disappear like that. Something could have happened to you."

"Sam I'm alright, nothing is going to happen to me." Taking the bag back off Sam, Nina places it on the table and then hands Dean a coffee before unloading the food. Dean watches with joy as she begins to pull out bagels and donuts.

"So how are you feeling Nina? Any more visions?" Dean asks as he looks up at Nina still unsure if she is hiding something or not.

"No….no more." Feeling Deans glare Nina quickly tries to change the subject back to food. "Come on Sam, sit down and have some breakfast. I brought loads of stuff, and I also got this."

From the bottom of the bag Nina pulls out a round seat cushion which Dean quickly takes off her before looking up at Sam confused.

"Where did you get that from?" Sam says laughing as he sits down and admirers the floral print on the cushion.

"I stole it from the Motel reception." Sam almost spits out his coffee. "Don't look so shocked Sam. There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me which would curl your hair." Nina smiles.

"What's this for?" Dean asks as he continues to twirl the cushion around in his hands.

"This." Says Nina as she grabs the cushion back off Dean. "This is for our plan to get into the Porters family home today."

"What you gonna do, smoother them till they let you in?"

"No!" Nina shoves the cushion up her top and places it around her belly.

"Well Sammy, you sure do work fast." Says Dean as he begins to drink his coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.….**

Mr Porter stands firm looking out of his kitchen window while drinking his black coffee. He notices the roses and how they have blossomed over the last few weeks although the weather hasn't been the best. At least that is what he will tell his wife if she was to suddenly arrive home unannounced. For Mr Porter couldn't give a dam about the garden let alone the roses, what he was more interested in was his daily fix of watching the twenty something landscape gardener lady dig around in his garden pulling out the weeds. As the girl stands up and stretches out her back a smile covers Mr Porter's face as she begins to wipe down her top to shake off some mud. Biting his lip Mr Porter thanks the lord for these warm sunny days when all she would wear was a pair of short shorts and a white vest top. Hearing the doorbell ring Mr Porter slightly jumps and then puts down his coffee and heads towards the door preparing himself for a speech about roses just in case it turns out to be a neighbour.

"Yes?" Mr Porter asks as he looks bewildered at the young girl and boy standing before him.

"Hello Sir, my wife and I have come to your home to spread the good word of the almighty Lord." Mr Porter eyes up the young man who stands before him dressed in a black suit and carrying a back briefcase. His wife who is much smaller is also dressed in black and her long pigtails rest over her shoulders as she holds a copy of the bible over her pregnant belly.

"Err we are ok thank you." Mr Porter says as he begins to shut the door.

"But the Lord can help you with any problems you might be dealing with." The girl says flashing him a smile.

"Thank you but we are really not interested."

"Ok thank you and god bless." The boy says putting his arm around his wife and escorting her off the porch. Before Mr Porter can shut the door he opens it on hearing the young woman yelp out in pain.

"Are you ok?" The man in black asks his wife while Mr Porter steps out from inside his house and stands next to the couple.

"Just the baby kicking I think."

"Is she ok?" Asks Mr Porter.

"Just the baby kicking." The boy confirms.

"Can I please use your bathroom?" The girl asks looking at Mr Porter and flashing him her innocent smile yet again. Stuttering for a moment Mr Porter finally agrees as the girl clutches her belly again in pain.

"Through the kitchen, it's the one with the wooden door." Mr Porter says pointing out the direction of the kitchen as she enters the house. Both men remain on the porch giving each other an awkward smile.

"Bless you." Says the husband.

Walking through the kitchen Nina walks straight past the bathroom and then back towards the living room so she can get to the stairs. Peering round the corner Nina sees Sam and Mr Porter talking on the porch with the front door wide open. Spotting Nina, Sam engages Mr Porter in a conversation about his roses. Seeing Mr Porter with his back turned Nina runs up the stairs while Sam looks back to check that Nina has made her move.

For someone who should have never stepped foot in this house before Nina knew her way around all too well. Just like her vision Nina walks down the hallway and passes a set of lights which guide her to the bedroom. Entering the room Nina stands in the spot where she stood with Sam only two days earlier. A sick sensation begins to fill Nina's stomach as she starts to remember what is due to happen in this room in only a matter of hours. Bringing herself back to her senses, Nina quickly scans the dressing table and finds a hairbrush.

"Oh there's no secret really. Just daily watering and some tender loving care is all the plants need to grow." Mr Porter applies his fake gardening smile as he continues to talk to Sam while the pretty blonde gardener appears from the back garden. Mr Porter and Sam watch as her shorts tighten around her perk bum as she leans over in to her truck and pulls out a shovel. Throwing them both a smile she heads back to the garden. "Yep just some loving care is all they need." Mr Porter finishes as he watches her walk out of sight. Realising that he is in the company of what he believes is a man of God, Mr Porter quickly coughs and then looks at his watch. "Is your wife alright, she's been in there for a ….."

"Thank you for that sir." Nina says as she appears on the porch. "I will pray for you tonight." Nina smiles once again as she touches him on the shoulder. Mr Porter gives a nervous smile back and then watches as the couple walk away.

"Did you get it?" Sam whispers as he looks back and waves to Mr Porter. Putting her hand down her top Nina pulls out a plastic bag containing some hair. As they turn the corner Sam and Nina begin to laugh and then run towards the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.….**

Smiling in his sleep Dean finds himself rudely awoken when the floral cushion lands on his chest. Grabbing the cushion and looking up in anger, Dean sees Sam and Nina standing above him holding up the plastic bag of hair.

"Congratulations, you're an uncle." Sam smiles knowing all too well that if Nina wasn't there Dean would kick his ass for waking him up.


	10. Lets start the Hunt!

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 10…………………………………...**

Street lamps light up a private road which leads to an abandoned building 5 stories high. A security car sits in the car park while Dean, Sam and Nina sit in the Impala which is parked behind some over grown brushes. Looking up at the abandoned building Dean sees a flash light moving along the windows on the fifth floor. 'Come on' Dean mumbles as he watches the light disappear and then reappear in the first window of the fourth floor. Tapping the steering wheel Dean is suddenly poked in the back of his ear by something sharp. Leaning back Dean grabs the straw out of Nina's hand while she and Sam start to laugh out loud.

"Yer very funny guys like maybe the first ten times you did it."

"Hey what's up Dean, you not having fun?" Dean throws Sam back a sarcastic smile before rolling down his window and throwing out the straw.

"You do now littering is an offence?" Nina says leaning forward while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Is like babysitting a bunch of school kids." Dean mumbles under his breath as he tries to ignore the sound of Nina and Sam giggling. "Jesus Sammy, why did you pick this place anyway? Looks like it's on the verge of collapsing."

"Hey Dean, if you can find anywhere better in such short notice then go ahead. Anyway look around you. There's no one about for miles."

"Except for the security guard who is patrolling the building as we speak." Says Dean.

"That's just a call out guard. He's paid to make sure the building hasn't got anyone squatting in there. Don't worry Dean I managed to get hold of their roster and he only comes and checks this place out once a night. He'll be gone soon."

"Yer well I hope so. We still need to finish off the potion and prepare the room before our lady friend makes her appearance." Dean looks back up at the window and then gives out a sigh as he is prodded once again in the ear while Nina and Sam burst into laughter.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

Leaning back in his seat Dean begins to close his eyes while Nina lies on the back seat twirling her hair as she looks up at the roof of the car in deep thought. Sam continues to twirl a knife around his fingers as he looks at the building and sees the security guard locking up the front door and getting into his car.

"Guys."

Sam pats Dean on the shoulder and the trio watch as the security guard starts up his car and drives off.

"That guy sure did take his time." Says Dean as he gets out of the car and heads towards the trunk with Sam.

Taking off her precious grey jacket and putting it on the back seat Nina looks up at the building and scans the windows.

"Is she ok?" Dean says as he double checks his gun and places it in the back of his jeans.

"She's fine, bit freaked out that's all."

"You want to call this off? We can try and go to that woman's house, try and fight off this witch some other way. She doesn't have to be a part of any of this if you really don't want her to?"

"Yes I do." Sam jumps slightly as Nina appears next to him. "You guys I'm fine, now come on and let's get sorted." Nina says before walking towards the building quickly followed by Sam and Dean who grab a duffle bag each from the trunk.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

Pushing his knife through a partial gap in the window, Sam manages to flick the latch open and raise the window up. After letting Dean enter first and then himself, Sam turns back and helps Nina through. With their flashlights ready the trio begin to scan the room.

"What was this place?" Says Dean as he shines his light on the floor. Pieces of paper litter the tiny room while a couple of desks and chairs sit in the corner.

"It was used by a company that dealt with office supplies. The guy who founded the company died about twenty years ago but nobody carried on the business. Apparently he took out a 100 year lease on the building, paying up front, and so until that's ended it's just sitting here unused." Says Sam as he continues to shine his light around the room while Nina opens some of the draws of the desks but finds them empty.

"Come on, we've got to find a bigger room." Dean says leading the way upstairs.

Entering the third floor the trio pass a number of rooms all not much bigger than the last one. Pieces of paper and rubbish scatter the floor boards while others seem to have rotting furniture stacked in the corners. As Dean and Sam walk ahead Nina stops in front of a glass door and wipes away the dirt covering the window.

"Hey guys, what about in here?" Dean and Sam shine their torch on the door to reveal the word MANAGER in gold writing. Turning the handle Dean steps into the room and finds it about twice the size of all the others. A big oak desk sits against the wall to Dean's right and a once red leather chair which is now black with dirt sits beside it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Dean says placing his bag on the table and unloading the objects from within it.

The room is once again covered in rubbish and the walls are grey as if covered with a sheet of dust. Shining her light on the wall behind the desk Nina notices an outline of a huge painting which once would have hung with pride of place.

As Sam helps Dean, Nina walks over towards an old notice board and see's newspaper clippings of what the building used to look like. Men in business suits stand outside holding up awards, and a very faint memo is still pinned up reminding everyone about a company picnic.

Pulling out the potion bags Sam placing one in each corner of the room while Dean, who has now set up a camp stove and is heating up some water, reads his father's journal and checks again that he has every ingredient.

"You ok?" Says Sam as he places down the last bag and goes to Nina's side.

"I'm fine. Well a bit scared, never done anything like this before."

"Well we have….well at least Dean has. But the whole fighting evil thing I've pretty much got that sorted as well. It's gonna be ok." Nina looks up at Sam and gives him a nervous smile before giving him a hug. "Sam I…"

"Ok Nina I need you." Says Dean unaware that he has just cut Nina off mid sentence. Breaking herself away from Sam, Nina heads over to Dean and quickly rubs the tears away from her eyes which go unnoticed by Dean and Sam. Staring at the potion Nina turns up her nose as it looks like grass in bubbling water.

"I need some of your blood."

"Ok……artery or main vein from my neck?" Nina asks as Dean holds out a knife before him.

"Don't panic it's only a few drops I need. Hold out your finger." Slicing the knife across her index finger Dean holds it over the water until 3 drops spill out. Sucking her finger Nina watches as Dean then adds in the hair from Mrs Porter that she collected earlier that day.

"What is that?" Asked Nina as Dean pulls out a small bottle containing some red liquid.

"Err...probably better if you don't know." Dean smiles and then adds the red liquid into his mixture. The trio watch as smoke begins to form almost covering the entire desk. Dean checks his father's journal one more time and then pulls out the last ingredient from his bag.

"Do I not want to know what that is either?" Nina asks as Dean pulls out a plastic bag containing what looks like a mixture of dried worms, finger nails and sand. Taking a pinch of the ingredients Dean sprinkles them in the water and then stands back ushering Nina and Sam with him. With a pop sound, a green cloud of smoke comes out of the pot and then disappears into the air.

"All done." Dean says as he snaps his father's journal shut.

Wrapping a towel around the piping hot bowl, Dean takes the potion off the camp stove and pours it in to a plastic cup before handing it to Nina. Stopping herself from gagging Nina examines the potion which is dark red in complexion with hairs floating on top.

"You have to drink ALL of it." Nina flashes Dean an evil eye and then begins to mumble to herself.

"Chocolate milk, big glass of chocolate milk with marshmallows in, yer marshmallows." Nina throws the potion back and begins to take big gulps in order to get it all down in one while Sam and Dean watch as the liquid begins to disappear from inside the cup. Shoving the cup back into Dean's hands Nina places one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach as she doubles over as if about to be sick. Rubbing Nina's back Sam watches as Dean starts to pack away the left over ingredients.

"Here, these will help." Dean says handing Nina a packet of mints.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

Sitting on the floor leaning against a wall, Nina takes the last mint out of the packet and begins to suck on it as she looks around the room. Leaning against the oak desk is Dean who is sharpening his knife while Sam sits against the opposite wall facing Nina reading his father's journal. Feeling something in her teeth Nina begins to pick at it and then pulls out a long hair.

"Ewwwww." Nina says dropping the hair and then wiping her hands across her jeans. "I thought you said the taste would go away?"

"It will do……in about a day or so." Dean says grinning as he places the knife back in its holder hidden inside his cowboy boots. Walking towards the window Dean looks out and begins to scan the grounds while Sam stands up and places his father's journal back in his bag.

"How do we now that the potion has worked Dean? I mean Elizabeth could be attacking that Porter woman right now."

"It is working."

"How do you know?"

"Because our guest is arriving." Dean points out of the window and Sam looks out to see a street light start to flicker. Just as Nina joins them the street light goes out and the next one begins.


	11. Finale!

……………………………………………**CHAPTER 11…………………………………...**

Placing Nina in the centre of the room Sam begins to sprinkle salt around her.

"Now the important thing to remember Nina is not to move. As long as you are in that circle she can't touch you." Says Dean as he double checks the potion bags and then his gun. "These bags should defect any energies or magic that the witch hands out, understand?"

Nina nods in agreement as Sam stands up and then catches his gun which Dean throws at him.

"Sam." Nina says grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him in closer. Checking the hallway Dean looks back and watches as Sam steps over the salt circle and kisses Nina. Looking back down the hallway Dean sees the far light begin to flicker.

"Sammy its coming!" Dean says shutting the door and positioning himself behind the desk. "SAM!" Dean whispers as the hallway lights begin to get brighter.

With one last kiss Nina watches Sam as he hides behind the desk with Dean. Dean gives Nina once last look still convinced that she is hiding something from them and then ducks under the table.

Taking in a deep breath Nina looks towards the door as she begins to hear a scratching noise coming from the other side. As the light in the room begins to flicker the door handle starts to turn and then swings open. Nina can almost taste the burning smell of flesh as Elizabeth enters the room. Keeping her eyes fixed on Nina, Elizabeth begins to walk towards her, her body jerking as if every step was riddled with pain. Before Nina can take another breath Elizabeth stands before her and for the first time Nina can see her green eyes shining brightly while her skin remains burnt and crackles as she moves. Nina goes to take a step back but stops herself as she looks down and realises she is on the edge of the salt circle. Lifting their heads up above the desk Sam and Dean watch as Elizabeth continues to stare at Nina and then reaches out her hand as if ready to grab her. Unable to reach Nina, Elizabeth pulls back her hand and then looks down to discover the salt circle. Nina gasps as Elizabeth's once shiny green eyes are now that of a piercing shade of red.

"NOW!" Shouts Dean as he and Sam stand up knocking over the table as they go. Turning round to face the brothers Elizabeth screams out as she flicks out her hands to reveal her claws. Before Dean and Sam can fire their guns, Elizabeth swipes out her left hand causing the guns to go flying out of their hands and hit the back wall.

"Dean, what's going on? She shouldn't be able to use any magic with those bags here." Says Sam as he and Dean begin to walk backwards as Elizabeth walks towards them.

"I don't know. Are you sure you made the potion bags up correctly like I told you?"

"Yes!" Before Sam can defend himself any more Elizabeth takes a step forward and flicks out her left arm to the side forcing Sam to be thrown against the wall.

"SAM!" Nina screams out.

Dean watches as Sam falls to the floor clutching at his ribs just before he finds himself being thrown against the other wall and crashing to the ground. Nina stands in her protective salt circle as she looks at Sam and Dean both lying on the floor.

"NO!" Sam shouts as Nina goes to step out of the circle. "Stay in there, she can't get to you if you're in there."

Dean shakes his head trying to get back his vision when he see's Elizabeth heading for Sam.

"Dean what do we do? Why aren't the bags working?" Nina yells while Sam tries to edge himself along the wall towards his gun but Elizabeth forces them away causing them to fly up where they remained glued to the ceiling.

Looking around the room Dean notices the dent in the wall made by Sam from where he had collided with it just a moment ago.

"The wall…..it's fake." Dean points out but Nina looks back confused. "These aren't the original four corners of the room, it must have been halved by a fake wall to make another office. We have to get those two bags in the corners of the room behind that wall."

"DEAN!!!" Sam yells as Elizabeth gets closer towards him.

"Hey bitch! Yer you." Dean stands up steadying himself as he goes. "Ever heard of sun cream?" Turning away from Sam, Elizabeth begins to head towards Dean. Getting to his feet Sam looks around the room and notices an old broken hat stand lying on the floor. Picking it up Sam starts to hit it against the dent he made. Pieces of plaster start to break away as Sam repeatedly jabs the end of the stand into it.

"Sam hurry." Says Nina as she watches Sam and then Dean.

"I bet your great in a situation when someone needs their meal re-heating aren't you?" Dean says as he watches Elizabeth getting angrier by the second. "If I knew you were gonna be this hot I would have brought some smores to make up!" Dean almost chokes on his words as he flies across the room and hits the door frame. Sam stops what his doing and looks over to see if Dean is ok, but then carries on when Dean stands up laughing. "Is that all you've got. I tell you what, why don't you leave the magic voodoo powers and fight like a real woman. You are a woman right? Just that I can't tell under all that crispy skin!" Dean flies across the room once again and hits the other wall but this time he fails to get up and remains on the floor holding his chest.

Nina watches Sam break through the wall while Dean remains on the floor with Elizabeth walking towards him with her claws outstretched.

"Is that all you've got bitch!" Dean struggles to say.

Sam finally breaks through the make shift wall and peers through to see another room about half the size of the one he is currently in. Grabbing the two potion bags on either side of him Sam starts to kick at the edging of the hole to make it bigger in order for him to fit through. With one final kick Sam makes the hole big enough and he climbs through but is held back as his jacket gets caught on a piece of wood hanging down from the plaster. Watching Sam struggling to free himself, Nina looks around the room for something to distract Elizabeth away from Dean. Spying Dean's duffel bag on the floor and seeing the camp stove peering out Nina has an idea. Dean looks into Elizabeth's red eyes as she begins to crouch down aiming her claws at his belly. Just as Elizabeth comes face to face with Dean so close that he can feel her harsh breath across his face, she suddenly stops and stands up. Looking behind her Dean see's Nina break away from the salt circle and head towards his duffel bag. Sensing that Nina is now free Elizabeth turns to face her.

"Nina." Dean's voice barely makes a sound as he still holds on to his chest.

With the camp stove raised above her head Nina turns around but finds Elizabeth standing in front of her. A slight evil grin appears on Elizabeth's face as Nina slowly lowers the camp stove and drops it at her feet.

Breaking free from the wood Sam falls into the next room. Getting to his feet he runs over and places the first potion bag in the left corner. Just as Sam throws the bag down he hears something hit the wall behind him and he turns around just in time to see Nina collapsing on the floor through the hole in the wall.

Struggling to his feet Dean tries to stand up but Elizabeth swipes her hand away and forces him back against the wall knocking him semi-unconscious. As Nina lies on the floor motionless, Elizabeth edges closer and raises her hands in the air and begins to scream her deafening pitch. Hearing the scream, Sam jumps to the right hand side of the room and reaches out his hand. Just as the potion bag makes contact with the corner of the wall a yellow beam of light comes out from each of the bags joining together in the middle of the manager's room. Elizabeth stops screaming and looks at the light while Sam jumps back through the hole just in time to grab the guns off the floor as they fall from the ceiling.

Elizabeth turns back to face Nina and leans forward swiping her hand down just missing Nina's chest as she is thrown back by the force of one of Sam's bullets. Slowly opening his eyes Dean begins to see Elizabeth staggering towards him while Sam continues to shoot her in the back. Screaming out in pain Elizabeth doubles over in agony as she reaches Dean's feet. Her red eyes are now back to their shade of green while her face almost weeps with agony. Picking herself up from the floor Nina looks at Elizabeth who has her back towards her while Sam remains with his gun aimed at her back. Slowly Sam begins to lower his gun as Elizabeth's voice begins to fade away. Facing Elizabeth, Dean looks into her eyes and see's them begin to cry with pain. Suddenly Elizabeth looks at Dean as her eyes flick from green to their piercing shade of red. Flicking open her right hand Dean see's her razor sharp claws outstretched ready to attack. Before Dean can warn Sam or even move fast enough, Elizabeth spins round and digs her claws in to the warm fleshy stomach and smiles as she feels the blood trickle over her hand and on to the floor. Screaming out in horror Dean watches as he sees a puddle of blood start to form on the floor in between her legs.

Sam remains standing in front of Elizabeth, his mouth open in shock while Elizabeth looks into his eyes and continues to smile. Just as Elizabeth pulls out her razor sharp claws Dean see's Nina fall to the floor, blood pouring out from her stomach. In an instant Sam raises his gun and fires one shot at Elizabeth hitting her necklace and making it explode in to a thousand pieces. Clutching her neck as if struggling to breathe Elizabeth starts to scream out in pain. Sam and Dean watch as the burnt, grey creature before them turns into that of a young woman with long black hair. Still screaming in pain Elizabeth's glowing complexion of the young girl she once was begins to fade to a dull grey as her skin begins to dry up and crack before eventually flaking off. Each layer of Elizabeth's body begins to fade away until she is nothing more than a skeleton. With one last scream, Elizabeth's bones explode in to a dusty cloud.

Wiping the dust out of his eyes Dean looks up and no longer see's Sam standing before him but sees him kneeling next to Nina on the floor. Clutching his ribs Dean crawls over and gives Sam a quick glance over making sure he is unhurt. As he watches his brother cradle Nina in his arms she holds on to her stomach and starts to cough.

"Is it bad?" Sam asks Dean as he holds Nina tighter and starts to wipe the hair away from her eyes. Moving aside Nina's hands Dean lifts up her shirt where he can see blood oozing out from the four puncture marks on her belly. Although he knows it is already too late Dean takes off his jacket and using his shirt applies it as a sponge against her belly. Screaming out from the pain Dean apologises to Nina.

"Sam it's ok. This is how it had to be." Nina says as she looks up at Sam.

"No its not, we're gonna get you help and your gonna be just fine." Sam says as tears start to roll down his face.

"Sam please." Nina starts to look pale as she looks deep into Sam's eyes. "The pain's not as bad as I remember." She gives Sam a little smile.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You saw this happen didn't you?" Says Dean as he keeps his shirt pressed against her belly. "That last vision you had in the motel room wasn't about the woman getting attacked was it? It was you? You saw yourself dyeing?"

Nina doesn't have to speak, her eyes say it all.

"No Nina, tell me it's not true?" Sam pleads.

"Sam I had to in order to save you. You and Dean can do so much more than I can. There was no other way."

Dean looks down at his shirt on Nina's belly which is already soaked through with her blood. Pulling his hands away he rolls back down her shirt.

"What are you doing Dean? You need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding."

Dean looks at his brother with sorrow.

"No. NO! We are going to get you some help and then all will be better. We need to get you to the car." Sam goes to stand up but Nina puts her weak hand against his face and he slumps back down still holding her in his arms.

"It's ok Sam." Nina gives Sam a warm smile as she places her hand against his cheek. "You made me so happy these last few days. I'm going to miss you." Dean's eyes begin to fill with tears but he holds them back as Sam looks into Nina's eyes and see's her starting to slip away. Leaning down, Sam kisses Nina until he feels her hand slip away from his cheek and land on the floor. Placing his head against Nina's, Sam lets out a scream and starts to sob. Rubbing the tears away from his eyes Dean places a hand on his brother's shoulder offering him some sympathy although he knows it's no good.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

The sun begins to rise as Dean opens the front door of the building and holds it open as Sam carries out Nina's lifeless body in his arms.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

With Nina's head in his lap, Sam strokes her hair while Dean remains quiet and continues to drive.

……………………………………………………………………………………**...………….**

The streets are still quiet as Dean and Sam sit in the car which is parked up at the side of a park. Sitting in the front seat Sam holds on to Nina's beloved grey jacket.

"You sure you want to do this Sam? We can do it ourselves? Make it private?"

Sam looks towards the park at Nina's body which is lying quite peacefully on a park bench.

"No….she deserves a proper burial. She might think that she has no friends left and is all alone but she isn't. There are people out there who need to know what happened to her and others who need to say their goodbyes."

"She was a great kid Sam. A hero."

"Yer well being a hero doesn't seem to do much for people now days does it? There could have been another way, this shouldn't have happened."

"There wasn't Sammy. Nina would have tried if there was." Dean looks back at Nina and then at Sam who sits with his head bowed down towards her jacket. "We can always stay till the after the funeral you now?" Dean notices the tears almost break free from Sam's eyes.

Wiping his eyes, Sam looks towards Nina and watches as a man and woman out for an early morning run jog past her. Slowly the couple walk back towards Nina as the man places his hand on her neck as if feeling for a pulse. Sam closes his eyes as he hears the woman begin to scream and then opens them keeping his vision out towards the front of the car.

"Let's go." Says Sam who bows his head back down and holds on to Nina's jacket even tighter. As Dean pulls away from the park the male jogger removes his jacket and covers Nina's face.

**THE END!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. If so go and press that little blue review button. Thank you x**


End file.
